Away From Her
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Because if she let go of her grief even for a minute it would only hit her harder when she bumped into it again.
1. Chapter 1

Away From Her

A/N: This is an AU, the characters are older and the storyline will be different from the show because one I can't remember the episodes that well and the plot of the story will flow a lot better if I didn't follow the episodes completely. OK here's the Prologue.

"Let there be spaces in your togetherness, And let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together, yet not too near together: For the pillars of the temple stand apart, And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow."

― Kahlil Gibran, The Prophet

Prologue- Fates Sealed

The Elder Monks walked through the temple of the Oracle, they swiftly walked through the candle lit hall. The sound of their footsteps was the only noise that was heard in the temple, the came to the large doors that led to the Oracle, two men stood guard with their staffs "The Oracle has been expecting you." One said in a monotone voice, they opened the doors and the monks walked in. They placed their offerings on the small table. The looked around and she was no where in sight.

"Where is she?" One asked impatiently, just as the question left his mouth she came from behind some curtains. They didn't expect a young girl to appear, she might have been fifteen, "Pardon my tardiness good Monks." She walked over to her alter "You are here to know who the next Avatar is correct?" She sat down.

"Yes." The one who spoke earlier said, he gestured for the guards to let the boys to come in. They kneel in front of her, she slowly walked passed them taking in the auras. She stopped and pointed "Him." She said "He is your Avatar." She grabbed his wrists and made him stand. He looks at the Monks then at the Oracle. "You are troubled by your responsibility, I was the same way." She said.

"May I be alone with the Oracle?" Aang asked, the others nodded then left. He went and sat on the alter, his head bowed and his hands were clasped. She sat next to him, she took one of his hands and squeezed it "The Gods told me of this day, I hated the thought of it coming." She said sadly. He looked up, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away. Aang pulled her to him and they stayed that away.

"Hafsah." He looks into her amethyst eyes, he can see the pain and the sorrow within them "My duties as the Avatar won't keep me from your arms." He said, she presses her forehead to his "Your duties don't trouble me." She whispers "My visions show you leaving my embrace to the arms of another." She laced her fingers with his.

"I would never leave you." He said.

She chuckles sadly "If I didn't have my gift of sight, I would believe those words." She lightly kisses his lips. Her eyes stare into his intensely, this is a sign he is familiar with, she is about to reveal something to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

She watched Appa fly off in the late hour of the night, Hafsah moved away from the window and went to her room. It wasn't long before she started having a vision, there was a violent storm and Aang was struggling to keep Appa in the air, they fell into the water. Ice formed around them. Her vision ended there, she lit some candles and started trying to figure out what she saw.

More of the vision began to reveal itself but it was very unclear. Something told her to stand on the alter, she looked around when what seemed like hundreds of whispers filled the room, the got louder and louder.

All of them where screaming at once, she collapsed and shadowy figures surrounded here. "What is this..." She uttered before she fell into a deep sleep, chains wrapped around her and candles lit.

The day of the genocide the soldiers broke into her temple, when one was preparing to kill her Fire Lord Sozin came in and stopped him. He heard whispers in the room "Take her and put her on the ship." He commanded, they grabbed her and carried her out.

They left her on the deck on some crates, after the soldiers killed the last airbender they returned to the ships. Sozin took Hafsah to his room, he was startled when she shot up into a sitting position. Her mouth moved in a rapid talking motion and whispers could be heard.

"Your deeds will not go unpunished, the Fire Nation will fall when the comet returns hundred years from now. Peace will once again flourish throughout the lands." Five voices spoke at once. She felt back and she was once again in a deep sleep.

Those words haunted him to his very dying day, his son Azulon visited her that same night. She spoke about his life being ended by his second born son, unlike his Father he didn't believe her he had her locked away in the secret room of his chambers where her cryptic messages wouldn't be heard.

A/N: I was recently watching my favorite show Spartacus and I came up with the idea that Aang had a wife that predicted his fate the same way Spartacus's wife did him. If any of you watched Spartacus you know how they spoke on the show, I wanted Aang and Hafsah to have the similar dialect. Don't worry Aang will be the same way he was in the show he will just be older and more mature.

In Egyptian the meaning of the name Hafsah is: Married to the prophet

I thought the name fit perfectly because Aang in this was some sort of prophet in the show.

Hope you guys like the Prologue, I'll update soon. Oh and I'll post my sequel to lying to myself some other time before I was unsatisfied by how it turned out so I just put this story up instead.


	2. Chapter 2

"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."  
― Cassandra Clare, _Clockwork Prince_

_Chapter 1_

_(Flashback) _

_"This girl has no place here!" Tashi said "Her presence will be frowned upon by the others." He circled her. She was covered head to toe in white and gray silks, the only thing they could see was her brilliant purple eyes. The man that brought her was rather old, he wore black robes and was holding a cane "The others told me to bring her here." His voice was hollow and shaky "She can see things we cannot, The Gods speak to her showing her the fates of all of us." He coughed a bit "I was told to bring her because my people feared her, her gift will be more useful to you than it was to us." He finished and coughed some more, Pasang gestured for her to come forward. She slowly walked to him and stood a respectful distance from them the council. _

_"What is your name child?" He asked kindly. _

_"My parents never gave me a name, they only referred to me as curse." She answered, her voice was soft and sweet. Pasang looked at her and saw something in her eyes, it was almost like she was staring into his soul and reading his every thought. "Take her back." He said "Her gift will do us no good." He and the other council members stood and began to leave, they stopped when they heard her whisper, the old man walked over and leaned in "Return the girl from where she came she will certainly die with the fate of the world with her." He translated "Keep her and she will uncover the hope for this world." He caught her when she collapsed. _

_Pasang heard other whispers after she was silent, "You can hear them as well." The old man said "My people heard them as well, they were going to burn her because she predicted the plague that struck my lands. The Gods were angry with us and we didn't heed their warnings to change our ways." He wheezed "They wanted her here because they knew she was needed here." He tried to lift her but he was too weak._

_Gyatso walked and took her from him, the old man stood and picked up his cane "I will not allow this girl to die." He said "We will keep her in the temple." He carried her to the others, she slowly began to wake up. She looked into Gyasto's face for a moment, he sat her down on the stone steps "I had a dream that a Oracle would come here, I thought it was nothing until now." He said._

_She removed the veil covering her face, she was no older than eleven, she was the same age as Aang. "You and I are alike." She said. She looked at the old man that brought to the Air Temple, he was leaving, his job was done now his suffering will come to an end._

_"That is an Oracle, she will be staying in the temple with us." Gyatso said. Later on that night when everyone was asleep he stuck into the room where the girl was locked away in, "I knew you would come." He heard her speak, she wasn't wearing all those silks anymore. She was wearing a long gray dress, he walked up and extended a hand to her "I'm Aang." He smiled brightly "What's your name?"_

_She looked sad "I don't have one." She said. He frowned a bit "Then what do people call you?" He asked. _

_"Curse." She said "You may call me that if you wish."_

_"No, I think I'll call you." He thought for a moment "Hafsah!, I was reading this scroll and the girl in the story name was Hafsah. She did a lot of great things." He said excitedly. _

_"Hafsah." She repeated the name then she began to smile "I like that name."_

"Then it's settled your name is Hafsah, now when I come visit you I'll know your name."

(End of flashback)

"I want an answer Oracle." Ozai said, he was beginning to lose his patience with her. She bit her bottom lip, the Gods showed her his downfall, Aang was alive and the hundred year war was going to end by the end of summer. To keep from getting burned again she lied.

"I see a great victory, the remaining nations will be yours." She said "Your triumphs will be written in the history books." She looked at him. He smirked than left the room, Hafsah waited until he left to quickly gather her things, after she heard of Zuko going to the Western Air Temple after the invasion she planned her escape. There was a secret passage in the room she was in, she will use it once everyone was asleep.

Later that night she went into the tunnel, but before she did that she made it seem like she was kidnapped. She navigated her way through the tunnels until she got to the outside of the palace walls, she put her hood over her head and ran in the shadows. She knew there was a small boat, she would take it then head for the Air Temple.

She waited for the man that was in charge of watching the boat to leave before she stole it. She saw him disappear into a shed, she ran out and blocked the door off with some crates. "Hey, let me out!" He yelled and banged on the door. She took the boat and sailed to be temple.

(Western Air Temple)

"Someone's coming!" Toph yelled to the other that morning, Katara turned and gave Zuko a hateful glare, he didn't bother to defend himself, she wasn't going to believe him anyway. "How many?" Sokka came up with his boomerang, "One." She said "Their right above us."

Aang got his glider and flew up to the top, he saw in the distance a hooded figure walking towards him, he got into a fighting stance once they got closer.

"Aang." He heard them say.

"How do you know me and who are you?"

They removed the hood, "I should know my own husband."

"Hafsah?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other."

― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter 2

Aang slowly approached her, he was too afraid to touch her, he feared that she would disappear if he tried. He reached a shaky hand up and lightly touched her cheek, he cupped her face and stared into her eyes. For so long he thought she was dead, he thought the Fire Nation killed her along with the Airbenders. He could remember the rage and sorrow he felt when he was in the Southern Air Temple, he couldn't find a single thing of hers left. Everything in her Temple was burnt, he only had the words she spoke to him before he sealed himself in ice.

Hafsah closed the gap between them and embraced him, "I prayed for the day that would be in your arms once again." She said, he tightened his grip around her and inhaled her scent, she still smelled like warm sugar. "I'm sorry." He apologized "I should have never ran away." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. She kissed his temple "I don't blame you for anything." She whispered "If you stayed then you would have died and the world would have been thrown into further chaos." She makes him look at her "You're alive that is all that matters to me."

She pressed her lips to his and he immediately responded. After a few seconds of the kiss he pulled away, she saw the look of face cross his face, she took a deep breath "There is another." She said. He didn't want to look at the pain in her face "I'm sorry." He apologies once again. "You don't have to apologize, you thought I was dead." She turned his face to "It wouldn't be my place to get angry."

"Aang!" They turned and saw the others running towards them, Katara put the water back in the pouch when she saw that Hafsah wasn't attacking, she felt a bit of jealousy when she saw Aang holding her. "Everyone this is Hafsah, Hafsah that's Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Zuko." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Hafsah said.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Zuko asked.

"She's my wife." Aang said.

(Later)

"When were you going to tell us you were married?" Toph asked while Katara was cooking dinner. Aang and Hafsah gave each other a quick glance, they never told the monks of their union "Well our marriage was kind of a secret." Aang said.

"Secret, how could you keep something like that from your friends?" Katara came over with the stew.

"I couldn't talk about it, it was too painful. I would have said something eventually." He said. Katara served everyone their food then excused herself. Aang followed her into the hall, she stopped and turned in him giving him icy glare. "Look Katara, I know have the right to be anger but I couldn't just tell you I had a wife right when I found out she dead, I wanted time to mourn." He said.

"Well your wife is sitting by the fire pit." She said.

"Yes and I'm happy, I thought you would understand." He said.

"So what was I her replacement?!" She yelled "She's back and now you can finally have the woman you love." She crossed her arms.

"I don't love her!" He said. Hafsah heard that and froze in place, hot tears poured out her eyes and she felt her heart rip in half. She peeked around the corner and saw them standing. She ran away and slipped passed everyone.

"I mean I didn't love her at first." He said quietly.

"Well you need to make a choice it's me or her." Katara pushed passed him. He sighed and walked back, he looked at the spot Hafsah was sitting "Where's Hafsah?" He asked.

"She left the temple, she seemed pretty upset." Sokka said, Aang grabbed his glider and flew off. He searched the ground for her, "She heard me." He said "I'm such an idiot."

He landed and looked around the forest, it wasn't long before he heard sobbing. He found her sitting on a rock. She looked up "Leave me." She said, "Hafsah-"

"Leave!" She stood and stormed off, he chased after her "Just listen!" He said.

"I heard enough." She turned to him "All this time I thought you loved me, the love that I believed you had for me is why I am here. I gave you my heart and you crush it into pieces." She felt herself shaking uncontrollably "I'm tired of being unloved Aang... I'm tired." She falls to her knees.

She tries to move away when he grabs her but she was so tired and weak, "I didn't mean for you to hear that, I do love you Hafsah. It took me a long time to realize that but when I saw you again...it just hit me, I'm sorry I hurt you." He said "If I could take back what I said I would."

He looked at her and saw that she was unconscious, he shook her a bit and called her.

"Hafsah?, Hafsah!"

(Later)

She woke up still in the meadow, she looked and saw that Aang was holding her. She caught some of what he said before she passed out, the pain was still there and she wanted to angry with him, she wanted to just leave and never forgive him. But what good would that do her or him?, in order for her to properly heal she had to forgive. They got married when they were twelve, who was she to ask for too much.

She looked up at the moon, it was shining like that when the Gods joined them.

(Flashback)

The candles in the temple were lit and lined up leading to the alter, Aang watched her walk towards him with a lilly in her hands. He helped her up the stairs and they stared at each other, they heard whispers. "Repeat after me." She said, he nodded.

"I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife/husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.  
I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority."

He repeats and she says the same, he leans and places a soft kiss on her lips. They slowly dance, the moonlight shone upon them as they swayed. Hafsah laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, a tiny smile graced her lips, this moment was perfect, she didn't know about him but she was happy.

Aang had mixed feelings about this, he likes her but he doesn't love. He couldn't just tell her how he felt right now, she looked happy and this was happiest he's ever seen her.

That night he stayed with her, they wrapped their arms around each other and just looked at one another, "I wish we could be like this forever." She yawned a bit "Don't you?"

He pulled her closer "Yes, I do."

(End of flashback)

Hafsah crawled back over to him and laid down on his chest, the days they had together are very few she should make the most of them. Before she fell asleep she whispered

"I love you and I will always no matter what happens."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"I said nothing for a time, just ran my fingertips along the edge of the human-shaped emptiness that had been left inside me." ― Haruki Murakami, Blind Willow, Sleeping Woman

Chapter 3

When they retuned to the temple Hafsah kept her distance from Katara and she did the same. They barely two words to each other when they were in the same area, like when Aang was sitting with her on the fountain Katara came up and began talking to him about his waterbending training, she hardly acknowledged Hafsah. Katara's immature antics were starting to bother Hafsah, she didn't usually get angry and it isn't easily to make her mad.

When Aang and Zuko left to look for the temple of the sun warriors Hafsah insisted that she went with them but Aang told her it was too dangerous. She was a bit upset that he told her to stay, she sat and watched Appa fly away, Momo landed on her lap and she began to absently pet him still staring at the sky. Sokka came and sat next to her "They'll be fine." He places a comforting hand on her shoulder "Aang can get himself out of any danger that comes his way." He said in a assuring tone.

She smiled "Your words are very comforting, but my worries are not concerning Aang they are about your sister." She stopped petting Momo.

"My sister?" He sounded alert "Is something wrong with her?" He is familiar with her ability to for see the future.

"Yes, she's...not very fond of me." Hafsah smoothed a lock of hair out of her face "I'm afraid my being here has caused her this displeasure." She looked at him.

"Katara is just upset that Aang kept you a secret and she does have strong feelings for him." He scratched the back of his neck, he couldn't think of any to say. He knows that Hafsah loves Aang with all her heart "I'm sure she doesn't dislike you it's... it's just that she is." He trailed off.

"You don't have to explain Sokka." She said then smiled a little "Katara has every right to be angry, I was angry when I found out that Aang didn't love me the way I love me." Her throat tighten and the burning sensation came to her eyes "I'm glad we had this talk." She stood up and walked away. She wandered deep into the Temple and leaned against a statue.

She slid down then pulled her knees to her chest "Why?" She whispered "Why does this hurt so much?" She slipped the bracelet that Aang gave her off her wrist and threw it, she covered her face and sobbed softly.

Someone bent down and picked it up, they walked over then offered it to her "You shouldn't throw away the gift your husband gave to you." She heard a woman speak. She looked up and saw a spirit she wasn't familiar with "Who are you?" She sniffed.

"I am..."

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been getting ready for an art show and I've been doing other things. On another note I was thinking of doing a series that goes with this story for the other Avatars and after watching Legend of Korra I wanted to add Wan in the series tell me what you think. Again sorry that I haven't updated the other stories will be updated hopefully soon and sorry this was short.


	5. Chapter 5

"This life has no meaning to me now. Do not grieve for me, my dear. Up until the moment I lost her, I had a wonderful life. These moments now are the ones that are hard. I'm eager to depart this world and rejoin her in the next. Then, and only then, will I finally be at peace."

― Rose Wynters, My Wolf Protector

Chapter 4

Katara heard voices while she was cleaning the dishes that afternoon, they were calling her. She slowly stood and followed them deep into the Temple, she found herself in the room where all of the statues of the past Avatars were. She looked and saw Hafsah lying on the floor, she walked over to her and kneeled down, she slowly reached out and touched her face. "She's not dead." Katara jumped then looked for whoever spoke.

"Who's there?" She lifted Hafsah up "Come out."

"Are you giving me orders." It spoke again, it sounded like a woman talking. Her tone was a a little harsh. Katara's eyes darted around and she pulled Hafsah closer.

"No, who are you?" She saw a ghostly figure come from behind a statue, she couldn't make her out. "My identity will be revealed in time, but there are more important things to be discussed." It said, it's voice changed to a male voice.

Katara moved back when it moved towards her, "Come, we've have no time to waste."

A bright light surrounded them and they disappeared.

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short the chapter will be longer I swear.


End file.
